ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
D.C. Fontana
| Place of birth = Sussex, New Jersey | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Hugo Award nomination | Roles = Story Editor, Writer, Producer, Production Staff, ''Star Trek'' Author }} Dorothy Catherine Fontana is a writer and script editor who has the distinction of being one of the few people to have worked on Star Trek: The Original Series, as well as Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Deep Space Nine is her favorite Star Trek spinoff. She especially liked the show's strong characters. When writing, Fontana has used pseudonyms, including Michael Richards and J. Michael Bingham. Fontana worked as a writer for a few television series before Star Trek, then briefly worked as Gene Roddenberry's secretary, before she became a writer on the show. The first episode she penned was , based on a premise by Roddenberry entitled "The Day Charlie Became God". Fontana wrote several notable Original Series episodes, including and . Also, after the departure of Steven W. Carabatsos, she was promoted to story editor (after successfully re-writing ). At the age of 27, Fontana became the youngest story editor in Hollywood at the time, and also one of the few female staff writers. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, introduction) She remained in this capacity until the end of the second season. She left the story editor position before the third season went into production: "I had told Gene Roddenberry that I did not wish to continue on ''Star Trek as story editor because I wanted to freelance and write for other series. I did, however, want to continue to do scripts for Star Trek. Gene was agreeable to this, and I was given a contract in February of which called for a guarantee of three scripts, with an option for three more. Whenever anyone has asked why I chose to leave Star Trek s story editorship, I have always given this reply." http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/startrekmyths5.htm However, Fontana was very unhappy with the rewrites done on her third season scripts, including and (originally submitted as "Joanna" by Fontana, featuring Doctor McCoy's daughter). http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/startrekmyths5.htm Fontana's other noticeable contribution to ''The Original Series was her discovery and introduction to Gene Roddenberry of costume designer William Ware Theiss. http://www.startrekpropauthority.com/2008/05/bill-theiss-lost-interview-rare.html Four years after the end of the Original Series, she became the associate producer and story editor of Star Trek: The Animated Series, for which she also wrote the episode . She later co-wrote the ''Next Generation'''s , earning a Hugo Award nomination, where she invented the "LCARS" concept, and four other episodes of TNG's first season beside being credited as Associate Producer on thirteen episodes of the first season. She also penned , her last involvement with Star Trek, in which a great deal of Jadzia Dax' backstory was fleshed out. In the DS9 episode , the character Kay Eaton, who had to pose as a male to get her science fiction stories published, was an homage to Fontana. In 2006, she gave an interview to Star Trek Monthly in which she talked about writing for three Star Trek series. She notes how unhappy she was with the way Gene Roddenberry re-wrote the episodes they wrote together. She used the pseudonym "J. Michael Bingham" for , as she was especially unhappy with the episode. She liked writing much more. Outside of Trek, Fontana wrote scripts for dozens of shows, including Babylon 5 and Earth: Final Conflict. In a 1974 episode scripted for The Six Million Dollar Man, "The Rescue of Athena One", Fontana pays homage to Star Trek by having Lee Majors' character of Colonel Steve Austin speak the line "Space... it really is the final frontier, isn't it?" Fontana wrote the stories of the video games Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury (unreleased), Star Trek: Bridge Commander, Star Trek: Legacy and Star Trek: Tactical Assault all with Derek Chester, and an episode of the fan production Star Trek: New Voyages, the episode "To Serve All My Days" in 2006, on which she worked alongside Jack Treviño and Ethan H. Calk. Writing credits * ** (teleplay) (Season 1) ** ** (teleplay, story with Nathan Butler) ** (Season 2) ** ** (teleplay with Jerome Bixby) ** (teleplay) ** (Season 3) ** (story, as Michael Richards) ** (story with Arthur Heinemann, as Michael Richards) * (Season 1) * ** (with Gene Roddenberry) (Season 1) ** (with John D.F. Black, as J. Michael Bingham) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Michael Michaelian) ** (story with Maurice Hurley and Herbert Wright) * (teleplay with Peter Allan Fields) (Season 1) Hugo Award nomination * Hugo Award nomination in the category "Best Dramatic Presentation" for , shared with Gene Roddenberry and Corey Allen Bibliography * Non-fiction ** Inside Star Trek; a fanzine, published during the production of the Original Series, for which Fontana conducted several interviews with behind-the-scenes production staffers, including: ***Behind the camera: John Dwyer - issue 1, July 1968, pp. 12-14 ***Behind the camera: William Ware Theiss - issue 6, December 1968, pp. 5-8 and issue 7, January 1969, pp. 4-8 ***Behind the camera: Charles Washburn - issue 9, March 1969, pp. 3-6 ***Behind the camera: Walter M. Jefferies - issue 12, June 1969, pp. 2-5 ** Boarding the Enterprise: Transporters, Tribbles and the Vulcan Death Grip in Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek (2006) - collaborator ** Star Trek: The Original Series 365 (2010) - preface * Fiction ** Vulcan's Glory (1989) * Comics ** Star Trek: Year Four - The Enterprise Experiment (2008) Outside Star Trek *''The Questor Tapes'' (1974) *''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak: Season 2, Episode 2: A Special Act of Love'' (starring Diana Muldaur) (1973) Star Trek interviews * The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 2, p. 8, "For the Love of Star Trek", interviewed by Edward Gross External links * * *Interview at the Archive of American Television de:D.C. Fontana es:DC Fontana fr:D.C. Fontana Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek game authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Production staff Category:Story editors